Komorebi Diamond
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki |previous = EMOTIONAL LIFE |next = The New World |current track = Komorebi Diamond 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 一十木音也・四ノ宮那月 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド |image = |kanji name = 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド |romaji name = Komorebi Daiyamondo |translation = Sunlit Diamond |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Kita Tomohiro}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] voiced by ''Terashima Takuma''. Lyrics English = Even when I suddenly shut my eyes at any time, My song with you Won’t go away for even a second You give me this love in my heart Ah, how can I describe it? It’s like this happiness is building up Why is it, I wonder? I’m this anxious about it On the contrary, I’m just a little frightened Am I going to see you? But today, I suddenly miss you! The diamonds of sunlight filtering through the leaves The duet of the sunlight and the roadside trees With the light that, though dazzling, is not excessive, I want to wrap you up What are you doing today, I wonder? I pray that you’re smiling The wind blowing at the street’s intersection My memories with you Bittersweet memories of unrequited love For the sake of our love after this Ah, I’m sure it’s probably more so for me than for you These beloved feelings are above all else But somehow or other, it’s a little frustrating See, at least I’m acting like an adult I’ll always love you! The diamonds of evening The serenade of the sunlight and the clouds In order to be able to protect their brilliance suddenly, I want to be nearby “From the bottom of my heart, I love you,” I still made me happy! I’ll see you in my dreams! The diamonds of sunlight filtering through the leaves The duet of the sunlight and the roadside trees With the light that, though dazzling, is not excessive, I want to wrap you up Both falling in love and being in love with you, From the beginning to the end, I’ll be together with you!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = itsudatte futome o tsumureba kimi to no uta ga ichibyou mo hanareru koto naku kokoro ni ai o kureru aa nante iu ka sa　shiawase o tsumiageteku to naze daro? konna ni fuan de gyaku ni chotto　kowaku nacchatte ai ni yuku? demo kyou wa gutto Miss You komorebi DAIYAMONDO taiyou to gairoju no DYUETTO mabushiku mo oosuginai hikari de kimi o tsutsumitai kyou wa nani o shiteru no kana? negawaku wa egao de　arimasu youni kaze ga fuku　machi no kousaten kimi to no MEMORĪ kataomoi　amazuppai kioku kore kara no ai no tame ni aa kitto tabun ne　kimi yori mo ore no hou ga sa daisuki na kimochi wa ue da yo demo nanka sa　chotto kuyashii jan semete hora　otonabutte zutto Love You yuugure DAIYAMONDO taiyou to kumo no SERENĀDE kagayaki o futto mamoreru youni tonari ni itai "kokoro kara kimi ga suki" to mata HAPPĪ ni nareta　yume de aou komorebi DAIYAMONDO taiyou to gairoju no DYUETTO mabushiku mo oosuginai hikari de kimi o tsutsumitai koisuru mo aisuru no mo saisho de saigo no kimi e　issho ni narou |-| Kanji = いつだってふと目を瞑れば 君との歌が 1秒も離れることなく 心に愛をくれる ああなんていうかさ　幸せを積み上げてくと なぜだろ?こんなに不安で 逆にちょっと　怖くなっちゃって 会いにゆく?でも今日は ぐっとMiss you 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド 太陽と街路樹のデュエット 眩しくも多すぎない光で 君を包みたい 今日は何をしてるのかな? 願わくは笑顔で　ありますように 風が吹く　町の交差点 君とのメモリー 片思い　甘酸っぱい記憶 これからの愛の為に ああきっとたぶんね　君よりも俺の方がさ 大好きな気持ちは上だよ でもなんかさ　ちょっとくやしいじゃん せめてほら　大人ぶって ずっとLove you 夕暮れダイヤモンド 太陽と雲のセレナーデ 輝きをふっと守れるように 隣にいたい 「心から君が好き」と またハッピーになれた　夢で会おう 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド 太陽と街路樹のデュエット 眩しくも多すぎない光で 君を包みたい 恋するも愛するのも 最初で最後の君へ　一緒になろう歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Komorebi Diamond |file link = }} |track name = Komorebi Diamond (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs)